LateNight Trouble
by Rayeli
Summary: Mort has a weird dream, and Julien decides he's had enough. T for terrible! Julien's feet/Mort, I suppose


I really don't know where I'm going with this! So there probably won't be another chapter. It may be for the best of mankind.

Furfaggotry belongs to Nickelodean.

Mort's world morphed from darkness to color to the more familiar environment of the wild jungles of Madagascar, populated by lush green vegetation and enormous trees that formed a natural roof over the scenery. Somewhere, a rhythmic beat vibrated from a well-lit area in the forest, but Mort was distracted by a bunch of ripe-looking bananas hanging tantalizingly from a tree. He climbed up and reached for the fruit from a nearby branch, looking to satisfy his sweet tooth. But the branch shook before he pawed the stem, and before he knew it Mort was on the ground looking up at a set of ravenous teeth belonging to a fussa. He squeaked and clenched shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain and end to befall on him.

But it never came. Instead of a fussa's hungry mouth, he found himself carried protectively by a warm, grey-furred body.

"Silly little lemur. You should be knowing better than to wonder off on your own like that," the accented voice lectured, not unkindly. But Mort just closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against the lemur's chest, smiling slightly.

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer being carried. Instead, he stood in a white background, the trees and the vegetation and the familiar jungle gone. The small lemur looked around confusedly in this blank environment, wondering where he was until a voice rang in a sing-song kind of way from behind.

"Ooooh, Mooooort!"

And there was King Julien, lying on his side and posing flirtaciously towards Mort. He wore a yellow-leaf skirt along with the royal crown, and he lifted his brows suggestively as if to say "come hither." Mort nearly couldn't believe that Julien was looking at him like _that._

"Well, what do we have here? Looks like someone has a bit of a sweet tooth, eh? I can help you with that...."

The royal lemur sat upright and, grabbing a tall can that seemingly transpired out of nowhere, poured a generous amount of whip cream on his feet. Then some sprinkles. And chocolate syrup. A dash of small marshmallows for good measure, then finally a cherry on top. The result was a nicely presented ice cream parfait but without the ice cream and more feet. Mort trembled with excitement, mouth salivating at the marvelous image before him. This is too good to be true! Julien would never, EVER invite anyone-especially not him-to touch his feet. But he couldn't find the will to deny what was happening. Just to be sure, he asked hopefully, "F-for me?"

The ring-tail just leaned back, smiling coyly. "Come and get it, big boy."

Mort squealed in glee and immediately dashed on all fours for the prize. His dreams were finally coming true! Nothing could ruin this moment, absolutely no--

"Oho, you naughty little lemur, you...." Julien murmured in his sleep. He turned to his side and hugged his crown tightly. He was just having a nice little dream when a strange, wet sensation tickled his feet. The 'no-touching-the-royal-feet-or-so-help-me' deeply embedded into his mind, Julien sat up with a start. "What..."

The little brown lemur was so happily licking away at the feet before opening his eyes to meet Julien's. Tongue in mid-lick, he realized the gravity of what he was doing and said the first thing that came to mind. " O-oops."

Julien screamed and flung Mort with his foot into the air. But Mort hit the top beam of the bounce house and ricocheted back onto Julien, landing squarely on his stomache before he could jump out of the way. Julien let out an 'oomph!' and fell back limply for a moment, having the air knocked out of him. Mort was about to ask if he was alright when Maurice came running in.

"Your majesty, what happened? I heard you scream and...." Mort was sitting on top of Julien, who just looked up dazedly with a silly smile on his face in time to respond, but fell back again instead. Maurice just looked at them unconcernedly, already understanding what happened. "Oh."

A loud bang echoed in the base and the penguins instantly sprang into fighting pose in zero seconds flat. Skipper inspected quickly into the darkness. "What's going on around here?"

"Oh, good morning, neighbors." Julien said, the usual teasing glee absent from his voice. The penguins just sighed at the 'intruder' and put down their guard. Private, the more good-natured of the four, offered a "good morning, Julien" in return before Skipper cut him off with a flipper.

"Ringtail. What on earth are you doing here at this hour?" He pointed at the watch hanging on the wall. "It's only 400 hours! Explain yourself." He didn't even bother to remind him the strictly "no lemur" policy in place at all times, since Julien never seemed to catch the hint anyways.

"Oh, there is no need for such trivialities, for I have brought a present for you. Out of my gracious generosity, of course." He gave a suspicious smile, hands behind his back.

"Present? What exactly are you up to-"

"Catch!"

"What the-" Julien suddenley threw a small brown object towards Skipper, who was about to karate kick it out of the way before realizing it was just Mort. He caught the small lemur, who looked up him with those disturbingly wide eyes and shyly said no more than a simple "hi".

"You see, being the selfless king that I am, I have decided little Mort needed a nice, long vacation from my kingdom. And where better than the home of my roly-poly neighbors, huh? Okay, I'm glad that's settled with," Julien quickly bounded through the hatch before any of the penguins had time to protest. "Have fun!"

"Woah woah, hold on a minute, what do you think you're doing?? You can't just can't up and leave your little friend here!" Skipper sputtered angrily, opting to drop Mort on his tush to emphasize his point.

"Oh, don't be worrying! He is potty trained, okay?" Julian waved a hand dismissfully before closing the finally closing the hatching, leaving the penguins and Mort to sit in silence trying to mull over what just happened. Skipper groaned and put a flipper to his face, hoping this whole scenario was just a bad dream resulting from having one too many of Rico's hot cheetos the night before.

"What do you suppose he's planning, Skipper?" Kowalski asked thoughtfully as he looked at Mort, who just sat there looking like a little lost lemur.

"I don't know, Kowalski. But we're dropping this little guy off at the lemur habitat first thing in the morning. Whether the ringtail likes it or not."

"Oh, can he sleep with me in the meantime, Skippah?" He waddled over and picked up Mort, who decided it was just best to comply with whatever the penguins had in mind. "I think he's kind of cute, actually."

"Negative, Private, we have no idea where it's been!" But Skipper and Mort looked at with him sad puppy dog eyes, though Mort looked that way nearly all the time. Skipper groaned, just wanting to get everything over with after being woken up at the middle of the night.

"...alright, you do what you want. Let's just get back to bed." Rico concurred with Skipper's order with a heavy yawn, and hopped up to his bunk, and the rest followed.

Julien was going to have some explaining to do tomorrow.


End file.
